Kaze no Chinkonkyoku
by tani-chan
Summary: [Slightly AU]Many legends have been spoken of the hitokiri, some never to be seen again, only told of in stories. One legend appears again, and what is the Kenshingumi to do? [Discontinued]
1. Zensou ::Prelude::

Rurouni Kenshin: Kaze no Chinkonkyoku  
  
(formerly known as A Wind's Requiem)  
  
by tani-chan  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Rurouni Kenshin, I'd have a better explanation for why I say "oro" all the time. (But, all characters I create belong to me, and I'd very much like it if you'd ask before using them in any way.)  
  
tani-chan: I decided to rewrite this fic (considering I did a bad job on the first chapter on the other one) and rename it. If I misspell or misuse any Japanese terms, please tell me and I will try to fix it right away. This chapter is just a "prelude" to the story, hopefully to set the mood. It's just info on one of the main characters of this fic, so feel free to skip this part if you don't want to read a little "legend" I made up...  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Zensou (Prelude)  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
During the Revolution, there were many great fighters, but the greatest, and most feared, were the hitokiri. Many of them ruthless and brutal, they were the shadow assassins, hiding in dark places waiting for their target. The most known, and possibly the greatest of all, was the Hitokiri Battousai. Few knew of his family or if he ever had one other than his parents. The chosen few who did knew that his mother and father died of illness, but knew nothing if he had any siblings, if even possible.  
  
But there was one other great hitokiri, known only as the Kaze, because they were as fast as the wind, leaving behind them a trail of death. Also, before the Kaze would appear or attack, a strange, and strong, wind would blow. Few had seen their face, but none had ever seen their eyes, for they had covered them with a strange cloth that, apparently, only they could see through. Those who lived who tell the tale of seeing them said the Kaze had long red hair, held in a high ponytail, much like the Battousai did. They also carried a strong, beautiful sword that few lived to tell of.  
  
The Kaze killed almost all in their path, but seemed to leave those innocent or, as they saw, not worthy to die. But still, very few saw them and lived. They killed with a sense of honor, killing with a certain respect that respected those who fought against them, the bodies left with few markings. No one knew whether or not they were male or female, many claiming that they would have to be male to fight with such God-given power and force. But some said that they would have to be female, saying that they moved with feline grace and beauty that only a woman could hold.  
  
The Kaze was also famous for fighting with the Battousai, and that the fights would always be left unfinished, neither ever able to win. Anyone who knew that they were coming or were going to somehow meet would warn the area and everyone would be gone by the time the two would finally meet, all scared of the two names of death and their extraordinary fights.  
  
As the Revolution ended, the Kaze seemed to disappear. There were some sightings of them from time to time, but the sightings soon stopped about five years after the Revolution had supposedly ended. But, about eight years after the wars, strange killings were happening in a certain forest that many outlaws were known to pass through.  
  
But the strange thing is, only the outlaws were killed, and in an odd manner, almost honorable, to them and the forest. Many rumors went around that the Kaze might be in there, in a sense, protecting the forest, and the people who traveled through it. It soon became known as the Kaze no Mori, the wind's forest, in honor of the hitokiri that might resign there. And ever since then, a strange wind has blown through those trees...  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
tani-chan: Hope you liked the little "legend." (Especially if you READ it... xD) Well, anyway, please R+R this and the rest of the fic, and tell me what you think. (If you like it, I'm also posting the first chapter today, so feel free to read that one too (and R+R it too! XD)) 


	2. Daiisshou – Mori ::First Chapter – Fores...

Rurouni Kenshin: Kaze no Chinkonkyoku  
  
(formerly known as A Wind's Requiem)  
  
by tani-chan  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Rurouni Kenshin, I'd have a better explanation for why I say "oro" all the time. (But, all characters I create belong to me, and I'd very much like it if you'd ask before using them in any way.)  
  
tani-chan: I decided to rewrite this fic (considering I did a bad job on the first chapter on the other one) and rename it. If I misspell or misuse any Japanese terms, please tell me and I will try to fix it right away. Alright! This is the first chapter, and one of the hardest to write for me... o_ox;; I hate writing beginnings to tell the truth... especially when I don't have it planned out... xD oh well... most of the actually story itself is planned out, so I'll try to update quickly. I think for some reason the Kenshin-gumi (especially Megumi) is rather OOC... I'll try harder next chapter to keep them the way they 'are meant to be' XD (unless you like them OOC o_Ox;) Oh well... anyway, enjoy! ^^x  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Daiisshou - Mori  
  
(First Chapter - Forest)  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
"Kenshin! Kenshin, where are you?!" Kaoru said, looking around the dojo for any signs of the redheaded rurouni. "Mou, Kenshin!" she said, getting into her usual angry mood, which happens when things don't go her way.  
  
"Mou! Why didn't anyone wake me up! I wake up late, and everyone's just disappeared! Grrr... I shouldn't sleep any more should I?! Everyone will just leave!" she said, stomping her feet on the ground as she continued her search through the dojo for any signs of life, other than herself.  
  
She had indeed woken up late, only to find everyone else gone. Kenshin had apparently left her some breakfast, which she ate gladly, but had left no note or clue to where everyone was. This, of course, worried her, knowing this wasn't like Kenshin, or the others. They would at least leave some clue!  
  
"Mou! Minna-chan, you are DEAD when you come back!" Kaoru said, yelling out in frustration. "Especially you, Himura Kenshin!"  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
"Achoo!!"  
  
"You ok Kenshin?" Sano said, seeing Kenshin sneeze suddenly.  
  
"Oro... hai, sessha is fine. I just sneezed, that I did," Kenshin said, smiling back cheerfully.  
  
"I'd be fine too if the kitsune hadn't made us help her move all these supplies!" Sano said, lugging a heavy box over to a group of other boxes.  
  
"Maa maa, Sano. Megumi-dono couldn't possibly move all of these boxes, and she just need help, that she did," Kenshin said, moving another box over to the group. "Although... I wish she had let me at least write a note telling Kaoru-dono where we'd be..."  
  
"Yare yare... Now were did that brat go?" Sano replied, looking around for any signs of Yahiko.  
  
"Who are you calling a brat?!" Yahiko yelled, glaring at Sano from the doorway of the clinic.  
  
"Oh, there you are Yahiko-chan... Quit lazing around and help us!" Sano said picking up another box.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME CHAN!" Yahiko said, launching himself on top of Sano's head, chewing on his hair.  
  
"Oi! Get off me you brat!" Sano said, trying to get Yahiko off of his head.  
  
"Maa maa, you two. The faster we work, the faster we get this done," said Kenshin, putting down another box.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Yahiko said, jumping off of an enraged Sano's head and picking up a small box. "By the way, tori atama, I WAS working. Megumi-san was making me organize her equipment," he finished, setting down the box.  
  
"Yare yare. All I know is that Jou-chan is gonna kill us when we get back to the dojo. Like you said Kenshin. No note," Sano said, knowing how the young kenjutsu teacher would be when they got back.  
  
All three of them sweatdropped, afraid of what would happen when they got back. Kaoru wasn't exactly the easily forgiven type... and her explosive temper didn't help.  
  
"Alright guys, that's enough for today!" Megumi said cheerfully, stepping out of the clinic.  
  
"Oi, thank the gods, kitsune. But why are you so happy?" Sano said, a suspicious look on his face.  
  
"Whatever do you mean, tori atama?" Megumi said, 'ohohoho'ing a bit.  
  
"Kitsune... what do you have planned," Sano said, actually catching on for a change.  
  
"Now that you mention it... I need you three to come with me on a little trip to pick up some supplies in a little town not too far from here!" Megumi said, giving them all a look that meant, 'if-you-don't-help-me- you'll-regret-it-for-the-rest-of-your-lives.' Joy.  
  
"Oro... demo, Megumi-dono..." Kenshin began, sweatdropping heavily. Kaoru wouldn't like this, not at all.  
  
"I need you to help me, Ken-san! You can even bring the tanuki along if you want!" Megumi said, still trying to pressure him into it.  
  
"Oro..." Kenshin said again, sweatdropping even more. Yep, Kaoru's not gonna like this at all.  
  
"If busu's going, I'm sure not! You don't need that many people anyway, Megumi-san. I'm outta here. I need to help Tsubame down at the Akebeko. Ja ne!" Yahiko said, running off before anyone could protest.  
  
"... Why that little..." Sano said, glaring at the spec that was now Yahiko.  
  
"Well then... he'd be a nuisance anyway... sooo, will you two PLEASE help little 'ol me?" Megumi said, turning to the remaining two men.  
  
Sano and Kenshin both sighed audibly and nodded their heads slowly. As if they had a choice in the matter anyway...  
  
"GREAT! We leave tomorrow, so see you here in the morning! And don't forget that little tanuki of yours Ken-san!" Megumi said winking as she closed the door to the clinic.  
  
"Oro... Kaoru-dono is not mine, that she is not..." Kenshin said in protest, even though he knew Megumi wouldn't hear him.  
  
"Heh... after what Enishi put you two through, I'd beg to differ..." Sano said, smirking at the now shocked redhead.  
  
"ORO! Sano!"  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
"HIMURA KENSHIN!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT ALL OF YOU! NO NOTE, NO CLUE TO WHERE ANY OF YOU... IDIOTS WERE!! DO YOU REALIZE I ALMOST FEARED YOU ALL LEFT AGAIN?! NEVER, NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!!" Kaoru yelled at the two men who just walked through the gates of the dojo. "YOU THREE, YES YAHIKO TOO, ARE DEAD MEAT!" Kaoru finished, still looking very angry at the whole situation. "EXPLAIN! NOW!"  
  
Kenshin and Sano were both sweatdropping heavily, unsure of what to say as to not anger the enraged Kaoru more.  
  
"Kenshin, you explain... I'll go get Yahiko," Sano said, running off and leaving the poor rurouni to deal with Kaoru, who was still impatiently waiting for an answer.  
  
"Oro... ano... Kaoru-dono..."  
  
"Yes?! Why were you three gone all day?! You didn't even bother to leave me a note or a clue as to where you were, NOTHING! I was worried sick! What were you doing?!" Kaoru said once again, her anger at least a little less then it was before.  
  
"Oro... etto... You weren't up, and we all decided it best for you to sleep, considering you've been through a lot... well, Megumi-dono came by earlier today, asking for us to help her and well, ano, you know how when Megumi-dono wants something done, it gets done. I really did try to leave you a note, Kaoru-dono, but Megumi-dono said you'd be fine and we'd be back soon... quite frankly, she had to pull most of us out of the dojo..." Kenshin said, sweatdropping at the memory.  
  
"Oh..." was all Kaoru could say at Kenshin's explanation. She sighed and looked down, murmuring about her being a baka for making such an outburst, which only caused Kenshin to chuckle.  
  
"Ano... there's one more thing, Kaoru-dono..." Kenshin said, glad that she had calmed down some. He knew he wasn't going to like what Megumi had asked them to do, considering she had no say in the matter at all...  
  
"And what's that, Kenshin?"  
  
"Megumi-dono wants Sano, you, and sessha to come with her on a short trip for supplies in a town not to far away from here." Kenshin said quickly, bracing for the worst.  
  
"NANI?! SHE WHAT?!"  
  
Yep, she definitely didn't like that.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
"I CAN'T believe I'm going along with this..." Kaoru said out loud as she got into her most comfortable kimono. She would have worn her hakama and gi, which would be much for comfortable for the walking trip, but Megumi had advised her against it. Apparently the town they were traveling to wouldn't approve of that.  
  
"Mou! I'm such an idiot!" she said out loud, apparently frustrated with herself that she had agreed to come along. "Baka baka baka! Why should I go?!" she said again, sighing audibly.  
  
"Right... I haven't been out in a while and it would be nice to go somewhere different for once, even if it is on foot..." she said, sighing again as she finished getting on her kimono and went out of her room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Ohayo, Kaoru-dono. I made breakfast for you, it's on the table, that it is," Kenshin said, greeting her as she came out of her room. "I'll go wake Yahiko. Oh, and Sano will be coming soon, so I suggest you get some food before it's all gone," he finished, chuckling a bit at his own joke as he headed down to Yahiko's room.  
  
"Hai, Kenshin. Arigatou!" Kaoru said in reply as she went to go eat. 'And... I get to be with Kenshin... and no Yahiko to mess it up!' she thought gleefully, also noting that Sano and Megumi would be there, but at least one would be gone.  
  
Yahiko had somehow convinced Megumi that he wouldn't be of much use, and that he needed to help out at the Akebeko this week, so he couldn't go. (Wonder why...) Anyway, Yahiko had gotten out of going on the trip, so just Sano, Megumi, Kenshin, and herself were having to go.  
  
"Oi, Jou-chan, Good morning!" Sano said cheerfully as she sat down. Surprisingly, he hadn't eaten her share of food. Maybe it was because after her outburst yesterday, he didn't want to anger her again...  
  
She looked suspiciously at him, noting he was just eating his share of food, not even Yahiko's.  
  
"Che, Jou-chan, quit looking at me like I killed someone or something and just eat!" Sano said, gobbling down his share of food. "Kenshin was nice enough to give me a bunch of food, so I didn't have to take from anyone else's share," he said, winking.  
  
"Sano! Baka!" Kaoru said, shaking her head, as she smiled. She also remembered how Megumi had made him promise to be good or otherwise... she really didn't know... Megumi had whispered the last part into Sano ear, which made him go pale for some reason and agree to her every whim...  
  
Kenshin walked in cheerfully as usual, getting what was obviously Yahiko's share of food as the young swordsman walked in sleepily and sat down at the table, giving a grumbled "'G morning."  
  
"Ohayo Yahiko-CHAN!" Kaoru greeted, stressing the chan, causing Yahiko to yell back in protest, but she continued, ignoring him. "Remember that I don't want to find the dojo in ruins when I get back, or you bet I'll have your head!"  
  
"Yeah yeah. Have a great time busu," Yahiko said, fishing his rice in a gulp.  
  
"BUSU?! Why you little..." Kaoru said, ready to pounce on the little annoyance.  
  
"Maa maa... we have to leave now, that we do," Kenshin said.  
  
"Oh... well, ja ne, Yahiko-CHAN!" Kaoru said, running over to the gate, waving goodbye to Yahiko.  
  
"BUSU!!!!!"  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
The little group was finally on their way, walking on the road towards the little town they need to go to. Even though they were at least a mile away from Tokyo by now, the chatter in the group made them feel still at home... well, at least the usual arguments between Sanosuke and Megumi did.  
  
"What do you mean this trip will take at least two days?!" Sano said, obviously angered by the info.  
  
"I mean what I said, tori atama! It at least takes a day just to get to the town itself! You're the one who agreed to come along!" Megumi replied sharply.  
  
"I never agreed to anything! You're blackmailing me into this, kitsune!" Sano replied in retaliation.  
  
"Ohohohohoho! You bet I am!" Megumi laughed with her usual fox ears and tail popping up.  
  
"What are you blackmailing him with, Megumi-san?" Kaoru asked, looking curious.  
  
"Ohohohoho! Wouldn't you like to know, tanuki!" Megumi said, still having her fox trademark out.  
  
"Kitsune, don't you dare..." Sano said, starting to grow pale again.  
  
"Ohohohohoho! Maybe I should! But, then, what else could I blackmail you with?" Megumi said, still laughing.  
  
"Maa maa... Megumi-dono? Isn't that a forest over there?" Kenshin asked, pointing to a dark cluster of trees up ahead.  
  
"Hai! That's it! That means that we're over half-way there, and all we need to do is go through it!" Megumi said, still in a happy mood from getting Sano stuck by blackmail.  
  
"That... that forest doesn't look very friendly..." Kaoru said, noting the way the trees seemed to sway without any wind. Or maybe it was just her eyes... they were still a ways away from it, right? Right?  
  
"Ohohoho! Unfriendly indeed! I'm glad I have my Ken-san to protect me!" Megumi said, wrapping her arms around Kenshin's neck tightly, causing him to oro as usual. "You will protect me, won't you Ken-san?"  
  
"Me...gu... mi..." Kaoru said, getting angrier by the second.  
  
"Oi! Get off him, kitsune!" Sano said, apparently angered by it too.  
  
"Ororo... please get off of sessha, Megumi-dono..." Kenshin said, going swirly eyed. It seems that Megumi was choking him with her hold on his neck.  
  
"Oh! Of course Ken-san!" Megumi said, letting the poor rurouni fall to the ground, letting out another oro.  
  
Both Kaoru and Sano calmed down and went over to help Kenshin, who was still trying to get air as Megumi walked ahead a bit, humming happily to herself. (A/N: Yep, definitely OOC... e_ex;)  
  
"Are you ok Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, glaring at the retreating form of Megumi, then looking quickly back at Kenshin.  
  
"Hai, sessha is fine..." Kenshin said as they continued their way to the forest ahead. At that Kaoru smiled happily at him and ran to catch up to Megumi, cursing the young doctor under her breath.  
  
"Che, look at her run in a kimono," Sano said, smirking at the girl struggling to stay balanced and still trying to run. "But, Jou-chan's right. That forest is odd," Sano said, glaring at the trees that seemed to be swaying in an unseen breeze.  
  
"... Yes, that forest is very different, that it is," Kenshin said, his eyes narrowing a bit as he too looked that the forest. (A/N: Is everyone glaring at the poor forest, or is it just me? o_ox;)  
  
"Mou! Hurry up you two!" Kaoru called from the entrance of the forest where she and Megumi were waiting.  
  
"Hai!" both men said as they ran up to the girls, still taking in the forest as they got nearer to it.  
  
It was an odd forest indeed. It seemed gloomy even though sunlight poured through the leaves above. You could hear the mumbled sound water running in the distance, but that seemed to be the only sound through out the whole forest, the rest seemed eerily silent. The trees continued to sway in an unseen breeze, but you could barely even hear the rustling of the leaves above. The whole place itself seemed to exert an aura of foreboding and an eerie calm, as if it could be broken any second.  
  
The whole group shuddered inwardly as they observed the forest in whole. That place was definitely not somewhere you'd like to go often.  
  
"Well, ano, what's the name of this forest again, Megumi-san?" Kaoru asked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.  
  
"Oh! Etto... Kaze no Mori, I think..." Megumi said, staring at the swaying trees as if they would attack her any second.  
  
"Kaze no Mori? Wind's Forest?" Sano asked, looking bewildered. "Oh, what an original name."  
  
Kaoru and Megumi snorted at this, but Kenshin eyes had narrowed at the name of the forest.  
  
"Kaze no Mori... the one people are talking about?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Megumi nodded at this, paling at the thought. "The very one."  
  
Sano and Kaoru just gave each other blank looks, having no idea what Kenshin and Megumi were talking about.  
  
"What do you meant the forest everyone is talking about?" Sano and Kaoru asked, bewildered.  
  
"Ohohohoho! Trust a baka tori atama and tanuki not to know about the legendary Kaze no Mori!" Megumi said, her trademark fox ears and tail coming out yet again. Kaoru flared at being called tanuki again, as did Sano for being called a stupid chicken head.  
  
"The Kaze no Mori is a famous for its unseen winds and gloomy aura. But, that's not what it's most known for..." Kenshin said, not taking his eyes off of the trees.  
  
"Then... then what is it known for, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, growing more nervous by the second. She knew she was going to regret this trip...  
  
"... Its killings," Kenshin said simply, still glaring at the trees as if someone would jump out and attack them any second. Sano and Kaoru gulped and looked at each other. Oh, they were going to regret this for sure...  
  
"What... what do mean killings Kenshin?" Kaoru said, hoping she had heard him wrong.  
  
"I meant what I said, Kaoru-dono. Many people who have walked through this forest have been found days, or even weeks later, slaughtered deep in the woods," Kenshin said, finally taking his eyes off of the forest to look at Kaoru and Sano who paled considerably.  
  
"Sl-slaughtered?! Then why the hell are we walking through it?! Isn't there a way around, or something?!" Sano said, not liking the idea of walking through a forest known for its deaths. Just what he needs, to get killed in a forest in the middle of nowhere. Just his cup of tea.  
  
"Don't you think we WOULD be going around it if we could, tori atama?! There isn't any way around it! Well, you COULD walk over the mountain that countless people have gotten lost in on the east side of it or walk across the large lake on the west side that's known for rough waves! Your pick tori atama!" Megumi said tartly, not liking this either. But it was true, this was the only way to get to that town and it would be safer to walk through the forest with a killer in there then get lost somewhere.  
  
"Ohohoho! From what I've heard, the deaths were so horrible, too! The bodies cut up into pieces and strewn across the forest..."  
  
"No, I'm afraid you're wrong, Megumi-dono. The killings in this forest are known for the odd way the people were killed. Barely any markings and they were usually left to bleed in the large brook somewhere in the forest, as if to honor the body and the forest. This is no ordinary killer," Kenshin said, looking at the trees once again. 'More like that hitokiri from years ago...'  
  
"Well... shall we go?" Kenshin said, smiling his best rurouni smile in hopes to liven up the paled Sano and Kaoru as he walked into the forest.  
  
"H-hai!" Kaoru said, following after Kenshin and Megumi.  
  
"Che! Just what you need, a horror story to start your day!" Sano said, running to catch up. "What retard would live in a place like this anyway?!"  
  
Little did Sano know, that someone was watching him from above...  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
tani-chan: well, hoped you liked the first chappie! ^^x please tell me what you think by R+Ring, onegai! Sessha would like that soooo much! Arigatou! ^^x  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
BIG A/N NOTE!! PLEASE READ!! X_X  
  
tani-chan: okay... -_-; tani-chan here... anyway... I'm wondering... to tell the truth, this fic goes off for AGES in past and future... and this is sorta a prelude but it gives away too many spoilers at the same time!!! GAH!!! Ppl, I need your help! Should I start off in the 'beginning' where it explains my oc life and crap THEN get to this?? No idea!! PLEASE HELP! X_X just tell me what I should do XD ja ne! ::can't write for s**t anyway because she's sick X_________X:: 


End file.
